


Best Night Ever

by cabin12kiddos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, underworld fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin12kiddos/pseuds/cabin12kiddos
Summary: Nico, as a part of the gods attempting to recognize their children, is attending a royal ball in Hades's palace. One could say his boyfriend appreciates the fact that princes have to dress well.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Hera, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Best Night Ever

Nico stared at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, despite his initial hesitance, his father had been right: the servants were good at what they did.

The prince of the Underworld closely examined his dark hair, admiring the way Kenneth, former hairdresser to Marilyn Monroe, had styled it. In contempt of its usual mop, he had managed to maneuver it in the traditional Greco-Roman fashion, two small ringlets coming to rest in alignment with his thick, Italian eyebrows.

Though he had protested at the idea of makeup, Hades had assured his son that it was commonplace among his court. Thus, he had allowed Kevyn to lightly outline his eyelids with a deep charcoal and elongate his already endless-seeming lashes. Nico was beginning to understand the Aphrodite Cabin’s obsession with cosmetics, seeing the youthfulness a few drops of foundation had returned to his face.

A team of three skeleton seamstresses had outfitted the young prince in a pitch black chiton, reaching just above his ankles. Bordering the obsidian fabric were golden meanders that seemed to catch fire in the light of the palace’s torches. To complete the look, the trio of ladies had placed a golden laurel wreath upon his head, symbolizing his status as a member of the royal family. 

He looked good. But that didn’t ensure the night was going to go well. He properly thanked the servants before dismissing them, and made pace to his father’s office. As he entered the moderate room, Hades was posed before a mirror placed over a large hearth, delivering his speech for the evening. 

When the king of the Underworld noticed his son in the doorway, he paused, beckoning the boy forward. “Well then, you look nice. Almost handsome enough to be my son.” Nico chuckled at the joke, processing his father’s attire for the night’s event. The god of the dead was sporting long hair, constricted by a laurel wreath identical to Nico’s. A gold button, featuring his ancient symbol, connected his midnight chiton to a pale blue chlamy.

Nico opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as Hades placed a hand on his shoulder. The god looked deep into his son’s eyes. “You’re going to do fine. They’re going to love you, not because you are my son, but because you are your mother’s. There wasn’t a single soul that could hate Maria, not even the king of the Underworld, you know that?” he laughed to himself. “I saw that same… _charm_ of hers in you and your sister from the day each of you were born. I can see it now. And everyone out there is about to see it.” Nico didn’t know how to respond. Hades rarely spoke of his mother, and it was never _inside_ the palace, where Persephone might hear. He simply nodded his head, a gesture duly appreciated by the god. 

Before they could discuss last minute details, a skeleton in a butler’s uniform came to retrieve the two, reminding them of their waiting guests. The father and son shifted down the hall nervously, approaching the rest of their family. Persephone fussed over Mellinoe’s hair while Hazel chatted with Plutus and Zagreus.

At the sound of footsteps, the golden-haired demigod looked up, her grin widening. Hazel skipped over to her half brother, her shining ballgown flouncing in the effort. She danced around him, showing off the mountain of fabric as she giggled with delight. “I’ve never been to a ball before, Nico. We have parties in the legion, but I’m not old enough to go yet, you have to be sixteen. Frank tells me that they’re super overstimulating anyway, and that I wouldn’t like them, but still! A ball!” She sighed, staring up at the crystal chandelier above them. “And look at you!” she exclaimed, refocusing on the dark haired boy.

She reached up to touch the ringlets upon his head, but was stopped by a divine hand. “No. Touching. We _just_ talked about this, dear.” Hazel glanced apologetically at their stepmother. “Sorry. He just looks so cute!” Persephone inspected Nico. “They did do quite a good job on you. You look slightly less like a wilting dandelion.” Nico shuttered at the memory. “Wow. Thanks.” he deadpanned. The goddess smiled, an amused look gracing her face. “It _is_ an improvement.”

Another minute of conversation and the trumpets blared, announcing the presence of the royal family. After nerve-wrackingly making his way down the stairs while being stared at by a good portion of the Greek pantheon, Nico watched as his father delivered his grand, kingly speech. The half-blood thought he was going to have a panic attack when the god motioned to him, beckoning his son to take his turn at the podium. 

Shaking down his nerves, Nico turned to face his audience. The crowd before him was filled to the brim with all-powerful, immortal beings who could send him deep into the fields of punishment with a thought. _But they won’t,_ he thought. _What I am about to say is the truth, and my father supports me on it. He wouldn’t stand for another god to disrespect him by scoffing at his son’s ideas… right?_ To Nico’s right, Posiedon looked up at him, hopeful. _Gods, he looks like Percy,_ he thought. _Ah! Off task! Start talking!_

“I am honored to be here tonight. Many of you still have the mental image of Luke Castellan playing host to our greatest enemy locked in your minds. And you should. Luke, before he was an enemy, was a victim. A victim of the frankly negligent system set in place for demigods such as myself. But thanks to the efforts of many heroes,” He paused to give a meaningful glance to Posiedon. “and many gods,” he swept his gaze across the room, trying his best to look grateful. “we are on the way to healing the system, and by relation, the bond between the gods and their half mortal children. My presence here tonight, and my continued loyalty to my father, and Olympus, proves that. And I share this sentiment with many of your own children, whom I have befriended and fought side by side with. Together, we’re building a better tomorrow.”

Nico stepped down from the elevated platform, his sense of dread washing away. “You did great!” his sister squealed, rushing to his side. “And now…” Hazel grinned wickedly, dragging her brother toward the dance floor. “Oh no, little gem. I don’t think so. I’m going to get a drink and- “No! I’ve been practicing and you are _not_ letting all those lessons from Jason go to waste.” Nico paused. “Jason can dance?” “Oh yes, he’s very good at it. He says his fath- Wait! You’re distracting me! Come on, you’re not getting away that easily.” Tightening her grasp on his wrist, Hazel forced Nico to the corner of the festivities. The two spent the next hour dancing with various immortals while their shared father gave them approving nods. 

Nico eventually found himself face to face with the queen of Olympus herself. “Ni-” her gaze shifted to the top of his head, resting on his laurel wreath. “ _Prince_ Nico. You look very distinguished this evening.” As much as Nico hated Hera, for everything she had put his friends through, he could tell she was making an effort to be kind to him, despite her infamous distaste for demigods. “Thank you. I hope you’ve enjoyed the festivities.” “Yes, they’re exuberant. I do wish Hades would host more often.” 

After a long silence, she spoke again, “How is Jason?” Nico’s mind halted itself. He was ashamed to admit that he had forgotten Hera’s role as his cousin’s guardian. She had delivered him to Lupa, and watched over him as a child. She had also robbed him of his memories and sent him to the most dangerous place in the world for demigods. “He’s fine. He’s enjoying his new role.” The goddess smiled, closing her eyes. “Good. I… was thinking of having him for tea next week.” Nico nearly stopped in his tracks. “You-” “Yes, I am aware of my reputation for hating demigods, but I was entrusted as Jason’s guardian, and he _is_ my champion, and he _did_ save the world. I suppose this new system, this attempt to bring demigods closer to their immortal parents has appealed to my sense as a mother.” Nico waited a moment before speaking again. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, your majesty. I think he’ll love that.” 

Nico spent the rest of his night dancing, drinking, and updating a surprising amount of Olympians on their half-blooded children. As the last of the guests returned to the mountain of immortality, Nico said his goodnights and stumbled to his quarters. As he approached the heavy door, the prince paused. He had a sudden longing for his messily made bunk at Camp Half-Blood. He could practically hear the crackle of Hestia’s hearth outside his open window, and the crickets loudly chirping in the monster-infested woods.

Before he knew it, Nico had shadowtraveled into Cabin Thirteen. It was just as he had left it, save the crumpled purple comforter and tossed aside pillows of his bed, framing a fast asleep Will Solace. He wanted to climb into the mountain of soft fabrics with the son of Apollo, but his face demanded a washing. Turning to face the bathroom, Nico cursed himself. The _one_ creaky plank in the entire cabin and he had managed to step on it. As he had feared, Will lifted his head, sleepily rubbing his eyes to gaze upon the soul that interrupted his slumber. “Nee… Neeks?” The demigod’s eye widened at the sight of his boyfriend. Nico flashed an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, sunshine. I didn’t know you were sleeping in bed while I was gone.” 

He waited for a sarcastic response, but Will simply stared at him. “Will…?” The blond continued to gape. “You… look fantastic. You look like a god.” Nico donned a wicked grin. “Oh yeah? You don’t look bad yourself, sunny boy.” He sat at the edge of the bad, leaning into the sleepy demigod. As the two kissed, Will grasped the collar of the royal black chiton, pulling Nico onto the bed with him. They wrestled with one another for a moment until they found themselves at a stalemate, staring into blue and brown eyes. “Go wipe that shit off your face, I want to cuddle.” Nico obliged, finally heading to the bathroom. 

_Best night ever_.


End file.
